


【ER】带R的月份

by Biancakimlu



Series: 唯有美食不可辜负 [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Food, M/M, daily
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biancakimlu/pseuds/Biancakimlu
Summary: 3月份的牡蛎大餐
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: 唯有美食不可辜负 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833277
Kudos: 3





	【ER】带R的月份

格朗泰尔牵着安灼拉穿越大街小巷。在安灼拉的耐心即将耗尽之前，格朗泰尔停了下来。  
他们站在一家小餐馆门前。一家普通到和任何一个港口的餐馆一样不能再普通。海风潮湿地打在他们脸上，沙子和盐的味道穿越大街小巷透到他们的鼻子里，混合着海产咸腥的气息。天空已经由葡萄灰转成深蓝色，路灯还没有完全亮起来，餐馆里微胖的老板娘正在给露天的胶合板桌子换桌布，并扣上防风条。  
“这里是哪？”安灼拉看着餐馆外的桌椅，问到。  
“牡蛎。这里有最好的牡蛎。”格朗泰尔把安灼拉带进了餐厅里。  
他们坐在露天的阳台上，阳台外便是暗紫色的天空和远处港口零碎的灯光。桌上点着蜡烛，  
“两打牡蛎和一瓶长相思，还有一瓶辣椒酱。”格朗泰尔熟练地点单。  
微胖的老板娘很快就给他们端来了一盘狭长的石蚝和一盘圆润的铜蚝，用冰镇着，盘子里放着两半鲜黄色的柠檬。牡蛎个头并不大，但胜在肉厚，带着灰粉色调的肉围着一圈黑色钩边的荷叶摆，厚重的石灰质甲壳里盛着一汪海水。  
格朗泰尔熟练地倒上酒，往牡蛎壳里挤上柠檬汁，然后把牡蛎一饮而尽。  
安灼拉吃了两枚，肉质不算非常鲜嫩但没有腥味，现在赶在了牡蛎季节的尾巴上，品质不算上乘，但胜在实惠。  
“罗马人认为一个宴会上如果没有牡蛎，就是不成功的。巴黎倒是有好的牡蛎，地下墓穴附近的小市场就有，配着塑料杯里装着的葡萄酒，撬一个吃一个，能吃到饱。柯林斯的牡蛎有不少坏的，若李吃到过，觉得自己闹了几天的肚子。但吃来吃去，还是这里的不错，主要是便宜。”格朗泰尔又仰头吃了一枚，毫无形象的擦了擦嘴。  
“柯林斯的牡蛎我没有吃过，不评价他的味道。”安灼拉喝了一口酒，“但这里的牡蛎的确还算不错。”  
“吃0号贝隆的人没有资格说路边摊。不过很好，你还是有味蕾的，我可以带着你把生蚝季吃一遍，季节过了可以去吃贻贝和藤壶。”  
格朗泰尔拍了拍装着辣椒酱的小瓶子，浓稠的红色缓慢地糅合进了灰色里。  
安灼拉揉着沾满辣椒酱的牡蛎肉：“这是什么新吃法？”  
“吃你的。”格朗泰尔往自己那份里狠狠地拍了一坨辣椒酱。  
三十秒后，安灼拉也学会了这个新吃法。  
格朗泰尔又叫了两打便宜的小号牡蛎。  
安灼拉又喝了两口酒，带着柠檬和荔枝香气的酒精让他有些迷离：“没有你的月份，我可能连牡蛎都吃不下去。”  
“在东方，牡蛎有壮/阳的功效。”格朗泰尔吃掉了半打之后，格朗泰尔看着安灼拉，似笑非笑。  
“那东方人的智慧可以让你多吃两个咯。”安灼拉明显醉了，仅仅的两杯普通干白就能让他胡言乱语不知所云。  
蜡烛火焰逐渐缩小为一颗火星，桌面暗了下来。牡蛎壳堆了小半张桌子。  
“带R的月份要结束了，不过没关系，你还有R。”格朗泰尔吸掉了最后一只牡蛎。

**Author's Note:**

> 月份名称里带R的月份是吃牡蛎的月份，大概就是九月到次年四月。具体要看品种和风土。  
> 牡蛎的味道是瞎写的（甲壳类及海鲜过敏的人只能说吃了之后第二天在加护病房醒过来的感想）  
> 生食牡蛎主要是石蚝和铜蚝，个头越大号数越小价格越高


End file.
